iFind My Parents
by d.west187
Summary: Carly, Freddie, and Sam each come home to find a letter as well as an address. They find themselves at the Russo Residence where Justin, Max, and Alex also find a mysterious note as well. They all begin to learn more about their parents past lives as well as about each other. With danger, lies love, and friendship around every corner will they save the day or suffer the same fate?


iFind My Parents

Chapter One: Waverly Place

"This is the address right?" Carly asked, as she glanced back at the letter.

"Yeah Waverly Sub Station, this is it." Freddie replied, as he clutched his blue bag. The very idea of why they were here only raised his anxiety. He glanced at his two best friends before quickly looking away. He still had feelings for both of them, but they've reached a point where they are on a brother-sister basis, so dating one of them was way out of line now. He hoped to be able to find a girl that he could have such strong feelings for, but he knew that was probably next to impossible.

"Why couldn't Spencer come along?" Sam asked Carly, breaking Freddie out of his thoughts.

"I don't know." She replied weirdly. "I showed him the letter and he just froze up and started acting all weird."

"What did he say?" The blonde asked, confused.

"Nothing, that's the weird part about this all. He instead booked our flight and went into his room and locked the door." Carly replied worriedly.

"I'm sure he's fine, probably just shaken up." The brunette boy said reassuringly. The group looked back to the double doors that led into the sub shop.

"Well, let's go." Sam said, nervously. Never in her life was she more terrified than she was right now, but she would never dare to let it show.

The trio blew out a breath as they opened the doors and stepped inside.

_Flashback_

_Carly walked towards her apartment with Freddie. Normally, Sam would be along with them but she said that she had to go home and make sure that her mom didn't kill their cat or something of that strange sort. The pair reached their respective apartments. They were both interested to see an envelope placed by both of their front doors. _

"_What is this?" Freddie asked weirdly trying to see if there was a return address on the envelope._

"_It could be an invitation card for another Keenan Thompson party!" Carly suggested, causing the pair to chuckle._

"_Well anyways I'm going to go finish my homework before I come over to set up for iCarly." The brunette boy said as he waved goodbye and walked into his apartment._

_The web hostess did the same as she opened the door still holding the envelope in her hand. _

"_Spencer, I'm home!" Carly yelled as she shut the door behind her. _

"_What's up kiddo?" Spencer asked, excitedly. He was busy splattering paint on a blank canvas using a rubber chicken._

"_Nothing much really, what are you doing?" Carly asked, casually. She was accustomed to Spencer's weird ways and this didn't surprise her in the least._

"_Well I wanted to create a really cool abstract painting, but using a brush is boring so I decided to use a rubber chicken. I named him Mr. Clucker." Spencer said, stroking the toy as if it was real._

_Carly simply chuckled and rolled her eyes as she set her bag down on the sofa and took a seat. _

"_What you got over there?" Spencer asked, pointing to the mysterious envelope._

"_I don't know." Carly said, looking it she held it up in the light to see if she could read anything._

"_Well don't just sit there staring at it! Open it up!" He said, excitedly._

_Carly nodded and opened the envelope. Inside was a single piece of paper. She pulled it out and read the letter out loud._

"_Ms. Shay,_

_We would like to inform you that we've taken your father. Years ago your father was a part of one of our most top secret programs. When things started going wrong your father fled with your mother, escaping from the base. He tried to keep you two away from the dangers he faced, but he made a fatal error when he tried to dig deep into old documents. _

_No need to worry he is fine and will be if you follow our instructions closely. You are to go to the address written on the back of this letter with your two friends Sam and Freddie. Once you reach your destination you will be that much closer to getting your father back, but if you even so think of disobeying any of our orders… the consequences shall be grave. Speak about this to anyone in authority and you and everyone close to you will share the same fate as well. _

_You shall learn more once you reach your destination. That is all._

_Sincerely, _"_

"_There's no name!" Carly said, worriedly. It just seemed like a normal day like always until this happened. She couldn't even try to get the picture of her father being kidnapped out of her head at the moment. "Spencer we have to do something!"_

_Her older brother was simply frozen as his right hand began to twitch oddly._

"_Spencer are you ok?" Carly asked, walking towards him. _

_The look on her brother's face was of sheer shock and terror. Carly was about to ask another question when the sound of her door swinging open brought her attention._

"_CARLY!" Freddie yelled, holding a piece of paper himself._

"_What's wrong Freddie?" Carly asked. Her anxiety would sure be the death of her right now._

"_My mother, they've taken her!" He said, in disbelief, horror, and worriedness._

_Carly couldn't take it anymore. She started to tear up as the emotions she was holding in started pouring out of her._

"_They took… they took my dad too!" Carly choked out, as tears began to stream from her face._

"_We'll find them!" Freddie said, as he pulled her into a hug. He rubbed her back soothingly as she sobbed on his shoulder. The brunette boy looked over Carly's shoulder to see Spencer nervously tapping on the countertop. After breaking apart, Carly looked at the letter in his hand._

"_What did they say?" She asked, wiping away her tears. _

"_They said to follow their instructions and my mother would be returned safely…. They also said that she was hiding a life changing secret from me." He explained, confused. What could his mother be hiding from him that could be so big? "Wait the address!"_

_He turned the letter to find written: "Waverly Sub Station, New York City, New York" _

"_Why a sub shop?" He asked, confused._

"_It doesn't matter; we have to go unless we never want to see our parents again." Carly said, firmly. She knew that crying would do nothing to get her dad back so she swallowed her emotions for the moment. _

_Freddie nodded and looked over at Spencer who opened up the computer and was booking a flight to New York for three. After he was done he simply walked into his room and locked the door without a single word._

"_Spencer obviously isn't coming so why would he book three tickets?" They asked each other curiously. The pair looked at each other before their eyes popped open in realization. "SAM!"_

_End of Flashback_

"This place is dead." Sam noted, as she looked around the deserted sandwich shop. The silence left a very uneasy feeling in the atmosphere as the trio still pondered what exactly what they were doing here.

A sound of footsteps from above caused the group to freeze. They realized that it was multiple footsteps that were getting louder as they came down from the staircase. Quickly, they all split up and hid in different positions. Freddie chose to hide in the kitchen, while Sam underneath the register counter. Carly looked around frantically for a place to hide as the footsteps grew nearer. Finally she saw a plant in the corner of the sub shop and quickly hid as best as she could behind it just as they came down.

"What are we going to do Justin?" A feminine voice asked, nervously.

"I don't know Alex. We don't even know who sent us this letter. Mom and dad could be at the grocery store for all we know and some genius could have pranked us." Justin suggested. He hoped that his theory was correct and they could go back to living a normal, peaceful and magic filled life.

"Or they could have pranked us then gone to the grocery store then pranked us again by thinking that they were pranking us." Max theorized.

"What?" His siblings replied in confusion. Max was always known to be the weird one in the family but never did he deny that he wasn't, instead he was proud of it.

Alex rolled her eyes as she looked back at Justin. "Maybe we should go use the crystal ball in the lair."

"It's worth a shot I guess." He replied, shrugging his shoulders. "I just want mom and dad back that's all." Alex nodded in agreement. The letter that arrived and the disappearance of their parents left her terrified. She was always a strong girl and could maintain her emotion at least that's what she thought.

"Hey guys, do plants move?" Max asked curiously as he noticed the leaves ruffle. The iCarly trio all held their breath as they hoped that they wouldn't be caught.

"Duh, there living!" Alex replied, flicking his forehead.

"Whatever guys, let's go." Justin said annoyed as the iCarly trio blew out a calming breath. Justin ushered the group into the kitchen as they walked into the lair at least that's what they knew. As soon as the door shut, the trio got out of their hiding spots and stretched as they had been cramped in confined spaces for too long.

Just as Freddie was about to walk out of the kitchen to meet up with his friends, the door to the lair swung back open to reveal Alex. She didn't notice him at first but when she did she screamed causing Freddie to scream as well.

"JUSTIN!" Alex yelled. "THE KIDNAPPERS ARE BACK!"

The two brothers came bolting back as they stepped in front of their sister and stared at Freddie. The brunette boy gulped as he started walking back slowly.

"I don't want any trouble." Freddie said, as the brothers started walking towards him.

"Who are you?" Justin asked.

"He said he didn't want any trouble!" Sam called out as she stood firmly beside Freddie. The brunette boy felt a little safer knowing that same was on his side if a fight broke out.

"Just tell us who you are!" Alex questioned. She was prepared to reach for her wand in her boot as she waited for any signals from the strangers.

"I am Freddie Benson and this is Sam Puckett." Freddie introduced. "Look let's just sit down and talk about this okay."

"I don't know about that." Max said. He moved his hand towards his back pocket which held his wand and was ready just like Alex.

"PLEASE!" Carly exclaimed causing everyone to turn to her. "Look our parents are missing and from what we've heard so are yours."

"Wait what do you mean your parents are missing?" Alex asked, as she moved towards Carly.

"We'll explain everything, let's just sit down and talk about this calmly." She replied, anticipating their answer.

"I think it's a trap." Max called out. "Don't trust her."

"Look Alex." Freddie said walking towards her. "I just want my mom back; she's the only family I have. Please just let us explain. If you don't like what we tell you then we'll leave and you'll never see us again."

Alex looked deep into his eyes and she saw the pain and suffering that in him that he probably saw in her. She blew out a breath before nodding. "Okay, take a seat."

**AN: Well that's the end of chapter one. I hope you enjoyed it. I am really enjoying writing this story and hope to be able to post more chapters faster. Stay tuned. I decided to rename the story as well. **


End file.
